


Screaming Words in Written Verse

by emthecat



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Is this NSFW, M/M, literal fluff, not really but maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthecat/pseuds/emthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can deal with Dex and Nursey's fighting, Ransom and Holster come up with greatest plan ever- handcuffs. It's perfect, just as long as Dex and Nursey don't kill each other in three hours that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Words in Written Verse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is the first fic I ever wrote for this fandom, posted to tumblr first, again pretty heavily unedited but like someone had asked for it generally and I felt that it was my duty as a very new OMGCP blog to respond in the best possible way... with fic! I hope you enjoy :)

There was a loud click- a click which caused both Nursey and Dex to freeze mid-sentence and slowly look down to what now was their wrists handcuffed to each other. It stays silent, the longest it has been throughout the day, as they take in their current predicament. What began as a “chill” hauswide debate about favourite pie flavours somehow turned into a screaming match of an indiscernible topic because neither one of the men could stop screaming at each other long enough for anyone in the haus to hear a full sentence. The silence was broken as Ransom finally spoke, holding up a small key to what was a pair of not just handcuffs, but fuzzy red handcuffs.  
“It’s for your own good bros, d-men need to bond” was the explanation given, while Holster just grinned stupidly at what both considered to be The Best PlanTM they had ever concocted as co-captains (granted it was about a month into the season so realistically it was only the third of the year so far).  
Nursey and Dex didn’t hate each other, they made it clear that what they did was a spirited form of conversation and possibly was the only form of conversation they were capable of taking part in. They both found it equally pleasing, though neither one of them could decipher why and just left it to nag them way back in the part of their heads they tried to ignore, this same part housed the never-ending pleasure that came from thinking about the other whatsoever (and neither boy was willing to admit that he had pleasing thoughts about the other because it was obviously a fluke right?). Clearly Ransom and Holster didn’t understand this though, considering there were fucking handcuffs involved in an already unnecessary attempt to promote bonding.  
Nursey was the first to speak, “This, is so not chill man”, followed by the first utterances from Dex which consisted of varied spluttering noises and the occasional swear word. As both men started to yank at the handcuffs, there was a mutual hope that the handcuff’s low quality combined with extreme wiggling would lead to a very twisted but unlocked mess of metal.

“You can try to break free, but the next plan involves tying you up in a closet together”, Holster finally said after both boys had spent about a two minutes trying to run in opposite directions to snap the cuffs, “We’re reasonable bros, you only have to stay like that for the rest of the day.”  
Both boys looked to their phone’s clock to see a time of 9pm staring back at them. The clattering from the attempts to break the cuffs ends leaving Dex and Nursey to stare at each other for a moment then mumble their agreement to once again, a brilliant plan. Once Holster and Ransom decided that they had done what was necessary they ran off to their room, likely to giggle over their ingeniousness only pausing to shout that Nursey and Dex would be uncuffed at midnight.  
As they stood in the living room barely two feet apart, the yelling started back up, this time over who was at fault for their current situation. “You just had to suggest that coding wasn’t comparable to poetry, I mean do you even know how much work goes into coding?!”, Dex was slowly turning red as he began to yell at Nursey who opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME TO CHILL, ASSHOLE”, and continued on about the intricacy of proper coding. It wasn’t until Dex finally stopped to breathe heavily that Nursey was finally able to say something to him.  
“Did you think I was serious about that comment?” Nursey asked calmly, staring right at Dex who unbelievably went an even deeper shade of red than he thought possible. Nursey just smirked at Dex who had returned to making strange exasperated noises at him, not forming actual words. It was almost- dare he say, cute? God, it was cute. He found Dex, cute and that was why he did it, he had no shame. Dex, who finally was able to form actual words could get out only the question, “What the hell does that mean?” before going back to the various broken word sounds. Nursey continued to smirk, this cute asshole didn’t understand, he genuinely didn’t understand that Nursey enjoyed tormenting him until his face turned that unbelievably cute shade of red it currently was.

“You know, you currently match the bottle of ketchup on the table, and I find it unbelievably cute”, there he had said it out loud, Nursey out loud had said William Pointdexter was CUTE. This startled Dex into silence, a long silence, broken by the comment “Don’t fuck with me, Derek. Just shut up until midnight and this can be over.”  
Slightly startled by this reaction, not that he showed it, Nursey didn’t reply. He just sort of pulled on Dex until he started to follow him back to their dorm. Nursey needed to write. He needed to write or he was going to say something, and god knows that wasn’t an option right now. He only spoke to make the suggestion that they move the desks in their room together so they could at least do something useful like homework, this was the only agreed upon thing between them so far that day and it seemed like it could only go up from there. They worked in silence, sitting beside each other, Dex looking over at him every so often daring him to speak. He didn’t, Nursey didn’t speak whatsoever, and after twenty minutes Dex decided that he had succeeded and began working on a homework for various classes. But there was something itching, something itching his to be spoken because he needed Nursey to know that anything could become some form of bullshit poetry, and coding was a poem of mechanical beauty. But what came out of his mouth instead surprised him, because while he thought about it, he never expected to actually make anyone else think about it.  
“I don’t have to prove myself to you, you know”, this comment from out of the blue spooked Derek Nurse whose chill was supposed to be unshakeable. He of all people was the last person he would ever expect anyone to prove themselves to, he was a rich kid from New York who was the textbook definition of hipster and while that part of him screamed to some, “I’m better than you and you know it”, he truly didn’t expect this comment to come from Dex who somehow, even through all the arguing, was the last person Nursey expected to hear this statement from.

“No, you don’t.”  
“No, fuck you, I don’t”  
“I never expected you to, I sometimes can’t even believe you let me get you worked up, but god, I love when it happens because I get to see you, to talk to you. I argue with you, because I feel like we there would be no us if we didn’t have something to argue about, I want there to be an us.”  
Dex, who to Nursey’s delight turned red again, said only one word.

“Why?”  
Nursey thought, he thought for a minute on how to explain, but he couldn’t find words. There was no poem in the world to explain, no words to describe the feeling he had for Dex. He didn’t hate him, he could never hate him, but all he wanted was to make him emote. It was one of lifes great mysteries to him, which included why he enjoyed Dex’s red face, the arguments they had over nothing and everything, how sometimes he just wanted to stare at his face while he yelled passionately even if it was anger directed toward him. Nursey couldn’t think of any words and so he went with the next best thing, an action.  
Derek Nurse kissed William Pointdexter. 

To Nursey it felt like an argument, only it was better because for once he was able to elicit an emotion from Dex that wasn’t anger, but instead passion. It was only after this thought he realized that Dex hadn’t pushed him away or punched him in the nose, but was in fact kissing him back- and it was amazing. When they finally pulled away to breathe, the air between them was hot and they both had questions that they weren’t sure the other could answer for them. There was more silence, there was more staring and less arguing between them in this day than there had been in weeks and it was both terrifying and glorious for everyone involved (including the roommates who lived next door to them, they could only thank god for the miracle that was silence beside them). Nursey hadn’t realized that he hadn’t said anything, or done anything whatsoever and neither had Dex. Finally, finally, Dex said something.  
“Does this mean our foreplay is going to consist of arguing until one of us shuts up the other with their mouth from now on?”  
***  
Midnight came and went, with the SMH co-captains waiting for the sounds of screaming on a scary green couch in the haus. When this never occurred, worried that the pair of defensement might actually have successfully carried out some crazy double murder, they made their way to Dex and Nursey’s shared dorm room. Out of fear, both boys slammed their way into the room expecting to see blood or at least several dozen various bruises on either of the males in the room but were greeted instead by the sight of a half naked Dex on top of a completely naked Nursey, making out with their handcuffed hands awkwardly displayed on the bed. The kissing momentarily paused, both men looking up at a very shocked Ransom and Holster. While Nursey looked decidedly unchill at being found completely naked by the co-captains, Dex very calmly was able to bring everyone in the room back to the subject at hand.

“I don’t think the handcuffs are necessary at this point, and honestly they’re going to get in the way of our post sex cuddling. You brought the key with you right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always always welcome, as is critique, you can find me on tumblr at dexs-freckles or emthecat!


End file.
